This proposal is submitted in response to RFA NR-01-001, Nursing Research Exploratory Center Core Grants. We propose to develop an Exploratory Center on Self Management Interventions for Populations At Risk at the Yale School of Nursing. Self Management today encompasses a broad range of health, lifestyle, behavioral, and self assessment and treatment activities practiced by an individual, in the context of the family, and with the support of other, often nurses. Self management today encompasses a broad range of health, lifestyle, behavioral, and self prescribed orders implied by the term compliance. We believe that the Center will make significant contributions to the understanding, development, and testing of self management interventions for people at high risk for developing health problems through risky behaviors vulnerability, or the presence of disease or disability. The Center will promote synergy among investigators and multiple interdisciplinary collaborators through the use of shared resources, increasing communication, developing young scholars, and development of knowledge in self management interventions. The Center will be under the direction of four senior researchers, Drs. Margaret Grey, Marjorie Funk, Anne Williams, and Ruth McCorkle, and they will be assisted by faculty from the School of Nursing as well as faculty from across the University and an External Advisory Committee. The Center will house Administrative and Pilot/Feasibility Studies cores. Proposals for five pilot studies are included with this application. Our long term goal is to establish a specialized center of research in Self Management Interventions for Populations At Risk.